


Everything is Easier When You're Home

by themacerlife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Cheryl Blossom Friendship, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Cheryl and Toni are hopelessly in love, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Jealous Cheryl Blossom, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz Friendship, Minor Angst, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, Soft Cheryl Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: A Cheryl/Toni reunion one shot. Cheryl is a real estate agent, Toni is a famous photographer. Years later and the two are still hopelessly in love.





	Everything is Easier When You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for Season 3!

Cheryl stood over the dusty desk of Andrews’ Construction, deep red lipstick caught between her teeth as she listened to the younger Andrews man explain the logistics of turning the Sunnyside Trailer Park into an apartment complex.

“It would be one of the longest processes, but we could start it shortly after the school is torn down…”

Archie Andrews was reclining in his office chair, in an all too similar way to his father.

“No. No, we are not getting rid of the school. The families of South Side deserve their own educational institution.”

Cheryl, having recently inherited the entirety of the Blossom Maple Syrup dynasty and working to create a real estate dynasty of her own, was now working in close relations with Kevin Keller- Riverdale’s youngest (yet most well received) mayor.

Their first initiative? Revamp the South Side.

“Cheryl… that would take over a year to complete, a majority of our resources would go to that initiative…”

“I don’t care, Andrews. It’s been over ten years since that school was shut down. It should be illegal to go without a proper location for that long.”

Archie sighed but scribbled down some notes and Cheryl resisted a sigh of her own. When _she_ was by her side, Cheryl felt confident and sure…

The familiar roar of motorcycles shook the office trailer and Cheryl’s stomach flipped. That sound used to mean _she_ was home.

_Stop that._ It’s been years…

“You’re going to want to see this, Cheryl.”

Archie had stepped outside to greet their visitors and poked his head back in with a grin.

Cheryl followed him outside into the cool autumn air and gasped at the sight of Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs climbing off their bikes with worn black leather draped over their shoulders.

“Wow, look who it is fellas. Cheryl Blossom. Still wearing Stilhettos until your feet bleed?”

“Still wearing jeans two sizes too small, Fogarty?”

Sweet Pea snorted and Fangs winked, “You know my ass is my greatest feature.”

Jughead rolled his eyes and offered Cheryl a friendly nod, “Welcome back to Riverdale, Cheryl.”

With the smile erupting on her face, Fangs rushed forward and scooped her up in a hug. Followed by Sweet Pea, Cheryl’s chest tightened. This used to be her family…

“What are you hooligans doing here?”

Archie had wrapped his arm around Jughead’s still scrawny shoulders and winked, “I asked them to come offer perspective on the revamping. No one knows this area better than a group of Serpent scum.”

Jughead shoved him off with a tiny smile, “Easy there, Arch. Just because Andrews’ Construction hired a bunch of Serpents, doesn’t mean we’ll let stuff like that go.”

As Fangs ushered them all back inside, no one mentioned the absence of one very prominent member of the Serpent friends.

Over an hour later and _her_ name still hadn’t been brought up. They had made headway with the plans for the South Side and were currently reminiscing.

“That one time Jughead ended up naked in Sweet Water River was easily the highlight of the summer. Everyone was still talking about it by Thanksgiving!”

Fangs and Sweet Pea were cracking up but Jughead sported his signature scowl.

“The only reason I was naked in the first place was because you two had bet Toni to switch my trunks out with Moose’s.”

The room went silent. All eyes turned to Cheryl.

It was suffocating.

“Um, speaking of, has anyone heard from Moose lately?”

Thank god for Fangs. He sent her a weak smile and it was soon after the Serpents had to leave.

As she walked Sweet Pea outside, his strong arm draped over her shoulders, he asked, “What are you up to tomorrow night, Red?”

“Not a whole lot. What do you have in mind?”

“We’re having a bonfire since so many of us are back in town. You should come.”

“I’ll think about it. Thank you for everything.”

 

She did think about it. All night and all morning until a text from Josie McCoy asking if she wanted to meet up at the bonfire made the decision for her.

Slipping into her red flannel dress over black tights and finished with a black vest and boots, Cheryl tried to rid herself of the small glimmer of hope that _she_ might be there.

The bonfire wasn’t hard to find- it seemed that all of Riverdale made an appearance.

A slight chill in the air was counteracted by the warmth of the fire and hot apple cider doused with whiskey.

“Cheryl Blossom, I never thought I would see you back in Riverdale, much less second in command!”

She chuckled at Josie’s dramatization and pulled her old friend into a warm hug.

Kevin quickly made his presence known and the three caught up, gossiping about old friends they saw and their future plans.

Josie had spent a few years on tour, meeting music moguls in the industry and selling out small venues. She had returned to Riverdale to teach music at the high school and be with her mother.

“So, Cheryl, any hot women in your life?” Josie had just returned from gathering their third round of drinks.

Cheryl glanced at Kevin who knew the whole story, and sighed, “Alas, I spend my nights alone but I don’t have time for that nonsense anyway.”

Josie, caring and innocent as always, gently grasped her hand. “What happened with you and Toni? I could’ve put money down on you two being together forever.”

“Fate got in the way, as it always does. We are just too different- we never would have worked.”

That wasn’t entirely true, but what could she say? Toni needed to leave, to be free. Cheryl had to give that to her.

Fangs sidled up to Kevin with a huge smile.

“How are we doing? Everyone having a good time?”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “I would have a better time if there was a proper sound system here to allow world famous Josie McCoy to provide us with a private performance.”

That familiar roar of a motorcycle was heard again and Fangs winked, “Just you wait, Keller.”

With that, the Serpent was gone and the three friends laughed at the hot mess that is Fangs Fogarty and turned back to one another.

Cheryl paid no mind to the cheers of other guests. She merely glanced at those that went running to the makeshift parking lot. The shout of Sweet Pea demanding the hard liquor be brought it hardly fazed her. When Kevin muttered, “Oh, shit,” however, she glanced over her shoulder at all the commotion.

And boy, did Cheryl Blossom regret that decision.

Toni Topaz was leaning against her motorcycle… well, not the one Cheryl remembers but a motorcycle nonetheless. She was here, she was smiling and she looked _amazing_.

Her wild pink and tan curls were filled with tiny braids and the light makeup she wore highlighted her beautiful brown eyes.

Oh god, as she removed her Serpent jacket, it was as if she was moving in slow motion.

Are those _muscles_?!

It’s official, Cheryl Blossom is a dead woman.

“Cheryl? Did you hear me?”

She suddenly felt Josie’s hand on her arm and tore her gaze away from her ex-love.

“I’m sorry, Josie. What did you say?”

“I asked if you’re okay?”

“Oh, um, yes. I am… fine. What were we talking about?”

Kevin cleared his throat awkwardly, “Cher, you don’t have to be fine. No one knew Toni was going to be here tonight. She hasn’t been seen in Riverdale since she left for Europe.”

Cheryl did a double take. “Europe?”

“Yup. After grad school, she was offered a freelance position in Bulgaria or something like that. She did so well, she was offered a full time position at one of the largest magazines in Eastern Europe.”

See? This is why she had to let her go. It hurt- it still hurts but it was worth it.

“Look how happy she is…” Cheryl mumbled and it was true. Toni’s smile had yet to be wiped off her face.

A deep voice whispered in her ear, “Don’t let her signature smirk fool ya, Red.”

F.P. wrapped his arm around in her a side hug and nodded towards the group of Serpents welcoming Toni back.

“She’s done good for herself but I hear the phone calls Jug and Sweet Pea have with her. She misses Riverdale.”

Who was in Riverdale wasn’t said but the slight nudge to her side revealed what he really meant. Cheryl sighed, “I need something stronger. I’ll be right back.”

As she mixed a drink and tried to slow her heartrate, Cheryl had to roll her eyes at the voice she heard next.

“Wow, looking good, Blossom. Want me to show you something warmer than the bonfire?”

“Reggie Mantle, still as charming as you were in high school,” she drawled sarcastically but the large man still laughed.

“Come on, you’ve always had a thing for me. Admit it.”

The confidence in his voice was laughable and Cheryl resorted to her famous hair flip. “If having ‘a thing’ for you means wanting to wipe that obnoxious pucker off your face with the back of my hand, you are correct.”

“Aww, Blossom, don’t be like that. We’re adults now.”

“She wasn’t interested then and she definitely isn’t now. Back off, Mantle.”

That _voice_ … that raspy feminine voice… Cheryl’s heart felt like it was in her throat, her legs felt like lead.

“You were a cock-block then and you’re a cock-block now. Damn, Topaz.”

“And now I don’t have to be worried about detention if I kick you in the balls.”

Toni waved sarcastically as Reggie grabbed a beer with a huff and stomped away.

With the departure of Reggie, Toni appeared from behind his body and she looked even more breathtaking up close. She looked older, more mature but the subtle wink she sent in Cheryl’s direction as she gently took the drink from her too-cold hands and sauntered off proved she was as carefree as ever.

They didn’t talk. Neither one made a move to approach the other that night and as Cheryl laid in bed, wide awake for the second night in a row, she realized it was alright. There were winks and glances with enough emotion to last Cheryl a lifetime.

Her phone ringing woke Cheryl in the morning.

“Hello?”

“Cheryl Blossom, you sneaky bitch.”

“Veronica Lodge, what did I do to deserve such a warm morning greeting?”

“I heard you took Toni Topaz home after the Serpent bonfire last night.”

“What?! I did no such thing. How did you even hear she was back in town?”

“I may be legally and Andrews now, but I am a Lodge at heart. I know everything. Honestly, Cheryl, how are you? That couldn’t have been easy.”

Cheryl sighed and pulled on her silk robe. “I’m okay. It was unexpected, to say the least, but I managed not to run out of there as soon as she pulled up on her stupid motorcycle with her stupid jacket on.”

She heard Veronica’s soft giggle through the phone. “You still love her, Cher. No one expects you to be fine. Want to grab lunch later?”

“I am working with Archie until about 2. Meet at Pop’s then?”

“Perfect! See you then!”

 

Veronica never showed up. She had sent a text 15 minutes ago explaining an emergency at one of the other restaurants she owned. By then, Cheryl had ordered her food and decided to eat by herself. After all, talking over budgets and contracts with Archie was hard work.

“Looking a little grumpy, miss. Are you alright?”

Suddenly, she isn’t very hungry anymore.

Toni was leaning against the side of the booth, flannel covering most of her body and camera bag draped over her shoulder. That _smirk_ was plastered on her flawless face.

“I’m alone at a restaurant on a Saturday afternoon after spending the morning with a horribly heterosexual male, so no, I’m really not.”

It was all so reminiscent of one of their first encounters.

_“So, no, I’m really not…” “I was going to grab a seat alone… but, no pressure…”_

The look exchanged told Cheryl that Toni was thinking of the same thing and she could’ve sworn she saw Toni’s cheeks flush.

“Is this seat taken?”

“It’s reserved only for those who drink chocolate milkshakes with cherry syrup.”

“Might as well put my name on it.”

Toni slid effortlessly into the booth and god, did she smell amazing. Cheryl wanted to wrap herself up in the scent and never leave.

“Besides ordering the same burger at Pop’s, what have you been up to, Cheryl Blossom?”

 

Hours had passed. The two women ordered another round of milkshakes and were currently crying because they were laughing so hard.

At some point, Cheryl had asked to see some of Toni’s photos. After going through some of her most recently published, she stumbled upon drunken photos of Sweet Pea and Fangs trying to put out the bonfire.

“We’re lucky they are both still alive!”

“Trust me, they almost weren’t the next morning. Whoever brought the moonshine wasn’t playing.”

Their giggles died down and Cheryl handed the camera back to Toni. She looked over the perfect details of Toni’s face and sighed softly.

“Toni, what are you doing here? In Riverdale, I mean. You’re world famous now. What are you doing back here?”

The Serpent placed her camera back in its protective bag before resting her head on her hand. God, has she always been this adorable?

“I loved every second I was over there and I loved my job… but something was missing. There were pieces of my life here that couldn’t be replaced. I got my fill of the ‘outside world’ and now I’m ready to be in Riverdale, to settle down.”

“Like what? What were you missing?” Cheryl scolded herself for prying but she couldn’t help it.

“My family, the Serpents. You can’t replace something you spent your whole life building, ya know? I missed the food. I missed the leaves changing colors and familiarity of it all.”

She paused and Cheryl held her breath. Toni’s eyebrows knitted together- she was nervous about whatever she wanted to say next.

“I missed…

Toni was cut off by Fangs and Jughead storming into Pop’s.

“Tiny! Come on, we need your help. Sweet Pea got caught up with some Ghoulies! We have to go get his loot back or the Serpents won’t make their quota for the month!”

Toni glanced at her friends, already reaching for her jacket, and turned back to Cheryl with a look that screamed, “I have 1,000 more things to say.”

Cheryl, on her part, managed a small smile. “Some things never change. Go.”

With that, Toni slid out of the booth and slid her bag over her shoulder. She only took a few steps towards the door before Cheryl’s voice stopped her.

“TT!”

Once Toni was facing her again, Cheryl took a deep breath, “Be safe.”

That seemed to ease the tension in Toni’s body and she winked at Cheryl before rushing out the door.

_Oh, shit_.

 

“You dated for almost ten years! I’ve never seen anyone as in love as you two were. She got _stabbed_ for you, Cheryl! Why is it so hard for you to believe that she still loves you?”

Cheryl had stopped by Veronica and Archie’s place for dinner and updated her best friend on the recent revelations.

“Because she has the world at her fingertips, Ronnie! She could do so much better than a real estate agent in Riverdale.”

“Wow,” Veronica slumped into her seat and looked to her husband, “I never thought I would see the day when Cheryl Blossom considers herself not good enough for someone.”

Cheryl scoffed, “I’m not good enough for _Toni._ There’s a difference.”

“Whatever. Look, Toni left that crazy wild life she had to come back to you. I don’t think she could be any more obvious about what she wants. Now finish your dinner then go find her so you two can reunite and get married. I’ve been planning my maid of honor speech for years.”

 

It was early when she got the call, _too_ early on a Sunday morning for a phone call from an unknown number, so Cheryl let it go to voicemail.

The same number called again… and again.

On the fourth time, Cheryl put down the Sunday newspaper and grabbed her phone with a scowl.

“What?!”

“Bombshell? Are you alright?”

“Toni? Why are you calling me at 8:30 in the morning? Whose number is this?”

“I had to get a new one after moving back to the U.S. Are you alright? Should I call another time?”

The uncertainty and concern in her voice calmed Cheryl almost immediately and she sighed, “No, TT, I’m fine. Go on.”

She heard Toni shift on the other end and would guess the she was chewing on her thumbnail while she internally debated.

“I got a job.”

“Um, congratulations?”

“I got a job here in Riverdale, Cher. Well, technically my boss lives in California but I would be able to work here or, anywhere, really but I got a job as an editor for National Geographic! And I am going apartment hunting starting tomorrow. I was thinking somewhere over one of the shops downtown.”

“Toni… I don’t mean to interrupt your excited babbling but why are you telling me this right now? It couldn’t have waited?”

She could _hear_ Toni’s devious smirk through the phone.

“No, it couldn’t have waited because I was hoping you would accompany me on a celebratory breakfast trip to the new café downtown?”

Cheryl debated for all of two seconds before Toni made up her mind for her. “I’m standing on your front porch with an extra helmet. You have 15 minutes, Blossom.”

She never could say no to Toni.

 

And it continued like that few the next few weeks. Toni was officially back in town, Cheryl was moving fast on her South Side project and the two were so hopelessly in love, Veronica Lodge felt it was her duty to intervene.

Everyone was getting together at one of the few nightclubs in town for a night of good food, strong drinks and plenty of dancing.

Neither Toni nor Cheryl would make a move but they giggled all night and couldn’t stop staring at each other.

Veronica watched as Toni and Cheryl communicated about one of the particularly bad dancers, bursting into fits of giggles without saying a single word.

Did she have to spell out it out for them? No, Veronica Lodge was much more complex than that.

One of the managers at her restaurants was at this party- a very attractive and leggy brunette with the confidence and smolder to compete with Cheryl Blossom.

She managed to steal Cheryl for a moment and watched from the corner of her eye as said manager approached Toni.

Veronica held Cheryl’s attention for all of three minutes before the redhead was not-so-subtly looking around for Toni Topaz.

She watched Cheryl’s eyes widen then turn to slits and finally settle for downright distraught.

Veronica turned.

Ah, that’s why.

Toni was laughing at something Veronica’s manager said. There was a hand brushing Toni’s elbow that wasn’t Cheryl’s and there were red lips smiling at Toni that definitely did not belong to Cheryl.

“Um, I’m going to get a drink, Ronnie. I think the playlist is just fine.”

Veronica smiled to herself. This was working perfectly.

 

Toni was enjoying the company of the brunette, however, she couldn’t stop herself from looking for Cheryl. Where had Veronica taken her?

“So, you’re a photographer. Looking for any models?”

“Um, not really. I’m an editor now…”

Her words trailed off when Toni finally spotted Cheryl.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her elbow.

“Are you alright? You seem a little distracted.”

“I’m fine... Sorry.”

Just as she watched Cheryl’s beautiful face shift into something resembling anger then heartbreak, she felt the brunette’s cold fingers brush some hair from her face.

It all happened very quickly. Toni slapped her hand away and quickly began to apologize for her actions- it had felt so _wrong_.

Simultaneously, she saw a flash of red hair rush to the back of the club and followed her feet (and her heart) which were leading her to the only person who matters.

She could hear someone- Veronica, maybe- call out her name but she ignored it. Cheryl was upset, oh god, what if she thought… Toni needed to fix this and fix it now.

“Cheryl?!”

Toni burst through the back door and out into the alleyway. It was dark and cold. The only noises were of distant cars and the overflowing bass from inside the club.

Seeing no one, Toni headed towards the mouth of the alley where she could see a tall figure pacing, arms crossed tightly against their chest to fight off the chill in the air.

“Cheryl?”

The figure stopped in its tracks and Toni finally took a deep breath.

She heard the soft cries and sniffles before she stepped closer and Cheryl came into view, illuminated by the glow of the street lamps.

“Cher? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, TT, I’m alright. Go back inside.”

As the redhead gracefully wiped her tears, Toni chuckled, “There’s no way I’m leaving you out here alone. Riverdale hasn’t seen a serial killer in years but that doesn’t mean we are suddenly America’s safest town.”

She didn’t get the smile she so desperately wanted to see on the bombshell’s face and took the smallest of steps closer.

“Hey, want to get out of here? We can go get greasy food at Pop’s and head back to my place to watch a movie like last…”

“No!”

Toni’s jaw dropped.

Cheryl had cut her off with such finality.

“No, Toni, we are not going to go eat at Pop’s and watch movies like everything is alright! I could hardly handle losing you the first time. I didn’t think I could survive it but I did and then you come back and, shit, you’re still so perfect and all I want is to spend every second with you but I can’t, Toni. I can’t do this again! If you leave again…”

She had to stop to catch her breath and Toni surged forward, cupping Cheryl’s cheeks and wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Cher, take a deep breath for me.”

Toni gave her a few moments and pulled Cheryl’s face down to meet her lips, pressing a few sweet kisses to Cheryl’s forehead.

“Cheryl, I am _not_ leaving again. The job I took? The apartment? That was all so I could stay, right here, in Riverdale. I came back here because I missed it all… I missed _you_. I don’t regret my years away but I will regret the day I left you for the rest of my life so you listen to me, Cheryl Blossom. I am back, we’re here together and I am going to make a life with you, if you’ll have me.”

Cheryl’s answer was through a heartfelt kiss, one that stole Toni’s breath. She pulled back but Cheryl’s lips chased hers and Toni giggled. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s neck, pressing their bodies together.

She pulled back just enough to mumble against Cheryl’s perfect lips, “I’m back, baby. I’m here.”

Toni managed to get only a few more kisses in before Cheryl gripped her chin with her thumb and forefinger. She pinned Toni with threatening glare, Toni would have back away had she not been so content to be back in Cheryl’s arms.

“You need to be serious, TT, because I’m not letting you go ever again.”

The Serpent positively beamed and winked, “No worries, Cher, because I’m never leaving.”

 

Toni was leaving again.

She had her packed bag by the door and was currently getting dressed upstairs while Cheryl sat moping at the kitchen island.

When her girlfriend made her way downstairs to grab a quick breakfast, she tried to place her habitual good morning kiss on Cheryl’s lips but the redhead turned away.

“Aw, babe, come on. We talked about this.”

“You’re leaving…”

“I know, Cher, but only for a few days to go take care of some HR stuff at headquarters. I’ll be back before the weekend.”

Cheryl huffed, “You’re still leaving and after spending every second together for months, this won’t exactly be easy.”

Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s shoulders and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple. “It will fly by, I promise. Then, when I come back, we’ll take a road trip to the shore. Just you and me, okay?”

“…Fine.”

“That’s my girl. I have to go, alright? Call me after you’re done work today. I want updates on the new and improved South Side high.”

“I will. Goodbye, TT. I love you.”

“I love you too, Bombshell. I’ll be back.”

Although Cheryl was heartbroken at Toni’s departure, she knew the tiny Serpent would return. She always did and she always would.


End file.
